The present invention relates to orthodontic techniques in general, and the reduction in time required for specific tooth movement in particular.
Orthodontic tooth movement presently is accomplished by the application of mechanical forces to teeth. An apparatus is connected inside the mouth of a patient which applies, through the use of springs, rubber bands, or other means, a mechanical force in the direction of desired tooth movement. These forces cause the bone to resorb (be moved) in the direction of force and cause the bone to grow on the other side of the tooth.
This process of orthodontic force application enables teeth to move in the mouth within the boundaries of the neighboring tissues. The tooth movement is clarified by Wolff's Law which states, in effect, that bone under mechanical stress is remodeled to accomodate or reduce the stress. The unfortunate practical aspect to known techniques of orthodontic movement is that the mechanical apparatus, or "braces", must be worn by the patient for extended periods of time, often several years or more.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,841 teaches the application of a direct current to aid healing of bone fractures in the human body, but requires surgical implantation. A negative electrode (cathode) is surgically inserted into the site of a fracture, and a positive electrode (anode) is taped to the skin elsewhere. Although the precise biological process is not understood, the current flowing through the factured bone increases the healing rate of the damaged bone tissue.
However, to date, there have been no substantial improvements in enhancing tooth movement to reduce the total amount of time over which an orthodontic appliance must be used in order to accomplish a given amount of tooth movement or repositioning.